Sephore, Lune sanguinaire
by Naisalavanille
Summary: Au temps des pirates et des guerres…que se passe t-il quand une fille, protégée des cieux, rencontre le sang et les bas fond d'une société où seuls les nobles corrompus ont le droit de vivre ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Sephore, Lune sanguinaire

**Rating : **M je pense, mais ça reste à voir

**Synopsis :** Au temps des pirates et des guerres…que se passe t-il quand une fille, protégée des cieux, rencontre le sang et les bas fond d'une société où seuls les nobles corrompus ont le droit de vivre ?

**Couple : **

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, en revanche, l'histoire est de moi, ainsi que l'héroïne principale.

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

La galaxie, puis le système solaire où l'on peut voir de notre point de vu La Terre. 21eme siècle, allons bon train. Les voitures, la pollution, le manque d'eau potable, le réchauffement et ses 6 milliards d'habitants environ. La Terre, telle que nous la connaissons. Mais elle ne nous intéresse pas …allons plus loin, bien plus loin. Au point de quitter notre système solaire connu. Et on se dirige vers une autre galaxie…qui ressemble à la notre bien connue. Un autre soleil, et d'autres planètes non habitées. Toutes, sauf une : Sephore.

Allons plus près, elle ressemble beaucoup à la Terre…à quelques exceptions près. Ici, les dieux sont encore omniprésents et bien réels. Sephore ressemble à la terre dans le sens où il y a de la vie, et donc des êtres humains…ou presque. Mais j'en viendrais par la suite. Il y a également une lune qui s'appelle ici, Naïs. Et « Naïs » a elle aussi plusieurs phases changeantes…et tout comme la Terre, Sephore a des océans, des terres, tout ressemble à la Terre. Sephore a tout de même un diamètre plus grand que la Terre…et il n'y a qu'une langue, le Sephoria.

Ici, sur Sephore il faut savoir que le monde est corrompu, par l'argent et le sang. Un monde de guerre, un monde bien divers cependant : il y a différentes classes sociales que l'on peut noter dans ce monde.

Les riches, les pauvres et les pirates…Les trois grandes familles.

Ici, tu nais riche, tu auras les privilèges, un territoire, des esclaves, de l'argent …et tu finiras corrompu au point de tuer tes parents, dans la plupart des cas, quand tu es un homme…étant une fille tu n'y aura pas le temps. Tu seras mariée jeune, pure et vierge à un vieil homme qui te tuera dès que tu lui auras donné un fils. C'est un horrible cercle vicieux où la société noble sombre doucement. Les nobles cherchent tout le temps plus d'or, ce qui entraîne des guerres. Les guerriers ne sont souvent que des paysans qui se sont battus très dur pour gravir les échelons et ainsi pouvoir vivre un peu ... avant la guerre.

J'en viens donc aux « pauvres » bien que la catégorie aille des guerriers aux mendiants, en passant par les esclaves et les « Innomés ». Les pauvres ne peuvent qu'obéir aux nobles. Ils naissent beaucoup par familles. Mais peu survivre, ils apprennent à se battre dès leurs naissances. Pas besoin de vous expliquer qu'est ce qu'un mendiant ou un esclave. Mais sachez que le mendiant est souvent quelqu'un de fort et avec un bon cœur…raison de sa misère. Etant bon, il ne peut n'y être guerrier, n'y être esclave. Un esclave est souvent aussi corrompu que son maître.

Vient à la fin les « Innomés »…les 'déchet' de cette société. Eux, se sont les orphelins du monde. Souvent ils meurent…étant enfants de pauvres, ils sont abandonnés, ils n'ont donc pas de nom. Les garçons deviennent pirates, ne pouvant pas devenir guerrier ils n'ont pas de noms…quoi de pire pour un noble d'avoir un esclave n'ayant pas de noms ? Les filles deviennent des putains. Pas le choix et les meilleures réussissent à vivre.

Tu peux essayer de t'inventer un nom en vain. Tu auras toujours un 'tatouage' et les gens te reconnaissent, car en fait quand tu es orphelin, les Dieux te donnent un pouvoir, les Dieux surveillent Sephore, et tous les « Innomés » portent une parcelle de pouvoir d'un Dieu protecteur. Mais c'est également le signe que l'enfant a était abandonné, le pouvoir est donné pour survivre. Alors l'enfant apprend à vivre avec où se tue. Car ils ont hontes, ils ne montrent pas qu'ils ont été aidés par les Dieux. Un esclave « Innomés » est très cher vendu cependant.

Vient la catégorie des pirates, qui s'attaquent aux nobles seulement. Les pirates sont donc « riches » mais pas totalement corrompu. Pas besoin de vous expliquer ce qu'est un 'pirate'.

Sachez juste que sur Sephore, il y a sur 100%, 25% de riches, 50% de pauvres et 20% de pirates et que sur ça 5% « d'innomés » survivent…4% deviennent pirates.


	2. Chapitre premier: rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

Un mendiant, ça boit beaucoup. Même quand ça n'a pas envie de boire, il boit quand même. Par habitude…que peut-il faire d'autre ? Ils sont souvent très bon combattant déchu, leurs maîtres ne voulant plus d'eux. Ils se retrouvent seuls et à la rue.

Au coin d'une rue, on en aperçoit un, complètement saoul. Avachit dans les ordures putrides qui trônent dans la ruelle sombre.

« Ah béh ! Ça fait du bien de boire, même si cette 'aleté va me tuer ! »

Cet homme s'appelle Cacto, ancien guerrier déchu. Il a maintenant 55 ans. Et cet homme va être le pilier de l'histoire.

Il essaye de se relever en s'adossant lamentablement au mur derrière lui. Avant de retomber tête la première dans les ordures jetées ainsi.

« Et meerde ! » jura –t-il.

Il releva la tête avant de voir quelqu'un furtivement courir dans sa direction. Apparemment une femme. L'inconnue regarda notre homme et elle jeta un gros paquet dans les ordures. Avant de s'enfuir. Le paquet en question se mit à crier de douleur. Cacto s'approcha alors vivement du « paquet » avant d'apercevoir un bébé.

Il venait d'assister à un abandon, pur et simple d'une vie.

Il ne pu rattraper sa « mère » et instinctivement regarda l'enfant de plus près.

Il avait de grands yeux gris clairs, et une peau très légèrement bronzée. Sûrement l'enfant d'un noble et d'une esclave étrangère.

Ses cheveux blonds très clairs contrastaient avec sa peau. Ses cils noirs étaient longs, et ses joues roses.

Un magnifique bambin.

Le vieux versa une larme…qu'allait-il faire lui maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas le prendre le petit, mais il pouvait pas le laisser non plus…

L'esprit encore embrumé il laissa choir l'enfant au sol avant de se lever et de commencer à marcher…

Et soudain, une lumière, une intense lumière qui le fit se retourner vivement. L'enfant.

L'enfant était entouré d'un halo de lumière qui tournoyait autour de lui. Laissant des poussières dorées sur la peau fragile et douce du bébé. Puis soudain un vent violent poussa la lumière sur Cacto qui tomba à la renverse. En apercevant à présent, une magnifique femme vêtue d'or porter le bébé entre ses bras.

« Cacto ! » dit-elle avec une voix forte, une voix de chef « j'ai légué mes pouvoirs à cette enfant ! Je sais que tu es un homme bien et que je peux te la confier. »

L'homme la regarda stupéfait, ne pouvant parler…à vrai dire il se croyait en train de rêver à cause de l'alcool.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » lâcha-t-il, l'air complètement perdu.

La jeune femme rigola avant de se renfermée complètement et d'étrangler psychologiquement Cacto. Les yeux de la déesse devinrent blancs et ses longs cheveux lisses flottaient tout autour d'elle.

« Je suis Naïsa ! La fille de la reine lune ! Et à partir de ce jour, cette enfant aura les pouvoirs que je lui ai conférés ! Et je veillerais donc sur elle…ainsi que toi vieil homme ! »

« Mais..mais, je… »

« Silence misérable humain ! «

L'homme se prosterna devant cette déesse lune, au comble de l'admiration.

« je lui laisse la marque lunaire, je veux qu'avant de mourir tu lui enseignes ses pouvoirs, et comment les maîtriser…cette enfant changera enfin ce monde qui est depuis trop longtemps tombé en déchéance. »

« B…bien déesse Naïs ! Je le ferais ! »

La déesse sourit avant de répondre…

« Ça, je le sais… »

Laissant seul, lui et l'enfant dans la ruelle à présent déserte. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et vit qu'en haut de se front, il y avait maintenant un petit croissant de lune blanc. Une cicatrice.

Et finalement il reprit l'enfant dans ses bras, comment, lui qui n'avait déjà rien pour lui, pouvait satisfaire les besoins de cet enfant…

Ses pensées furent coupées par le drap qui tomba et qui laissa voir le corps entier du nouveau-né.

C'est une fille.


	3. chapitre deuxième: Desgracia

**Chapitre 2 : Desgracia, ou le calme avant la tempête. **

« Hikari ! Nom d'un chacal ! Ton épée c'est plus bas que tu dois la porter si tu veux le toucher ! »

« Hé ! »

Cacto venait d'asséner le coup final en enlevant d'un geste brusque et direct, le morceau de bois que la jeune fille tenait.

Elle avait à présent 16 ans, et ses formes étaient toutes gracieuses et félines. De physique elle avait tout pour elle, sauf qu'elle était petite. Elle faisait 1m60. Et ses formes étaient bien là. Elle avait toujours de grands yeux gris et la peau une peau halée. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, étaient bouclés, et sa coupe dégradée. Sa cicatrice elle, était cachée par une longue mèche. Elle avait quelques taches de rousseurs. Malgré son corps musclé, elle avait un peu de ventre, mais ceci ne changeait rien à son charme.

Oui physiquement, elle avait tout pour plaire. Mais en ce qui concerne le caractère…

« Mais ! Euh ! Vieux schnock ! Attend que je t'étripe ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Et elle se lança après le pauvre homme –qu'elle rattrapa en quelques pas- avant de lui sauter dessus et de le torturer…avec des chatouilles.

« Alors ? On fait moins le malin là ? Hein ? »

Question caractère, c'est juste une gamine de seize ans avec un caractère doux et emmerdant à la fois.

« Pitié ! Arrête c'est bon j'ai perdu ! » Étouffa le vieux entre deux agitations qui firent rire la jeune femme.

« Hey ! Cacto ! Hikari ! A table ! »

16 ans étaient donc passés depuis les rencontres faites entre Cacto et Hikari. Depuis ce temps, ils avaient traversé leur pays et au bout de 10 ans, c'est une petite ville en amont d'une falaise qui les accueillit. Des gens aussi bons étaient rares, surtout en ces temps noirs. Hikari ne s'en souvient pas, pour elle, le monde était en paix. Ils avaient été accueillis par une vieille aubergiste qui leur donna le gîte et le couvert en échange des besognes qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire, en raison de son âge. Hikari faisait donc le ménage, le repassage et elle élevait les bêtes de la ferme voisine. Elle montait très bien leur jeune étalon d'ailleurs. Elle s'entendait toujours très bien avec les animaux, à croire qu'elle leur parlait. Cacto s'en était rendu compte et se demanda si le pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici, était de parler aux animaux…si c'était son pouvoir, il ne voyait pas comment Hikari allait « sauver » le monde.

Il y pensait encore à cette rencontre, comment expliquer à Hikari qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, qu'il l'avait trouvée dans une rue, qu'il avait rencontré la déesse Naïsa et que cette déesse le lui avait confié pour qu'elle sauve le monde du chaos ? Euh…non vraiment l'homme n'y arriverait jamais. Hikari ne saurait jamais qu'elle est en fait une « Innomée »

« Hikari ! Arrête de te goinfrer comme ça va ! »

« Mais ! J'ai faim… »Dit elle avec ses légendaires yeux suppliants.

« Allons, dit l'aubergiste, à cet âge c'est normal, tiens reprends en … »

« Ouais ! Merci oba-san ! »

Certes, le village était pauvre, mais la vie y était paisible, très peu de maladie grâce aux vents marins et pas beaucoup de personnes vivant dans ce village donc des récoltes mais pas trop de bouches à nourrir. Tout va bien.

« Bon je dois aller faire faire une ballade à Etoile d'eau ! Je rentrerais un peu tard, d'accord papa ? »

« Oui ma chérie, vas-y donc…pauvre cheval. »

« roh ! Bon j'y vais ! » Et elle détala sans demander son reste.

Elle arriva enfin à la « ferme » des voisins.

« Bonjour Monsieur Pacipo ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Oh ! v'la la jeunnette ! Tu veux remonter Etoile d'eau? j't'tattendais justement ! Vas y vite, va ! »

« Merci m'sieur ! »

Elle rentra dans a grange, c'était décidément affreusement sale. Il y avait de la poussière de partout et des toiles de tarentulas(araignées) mais elle aperçu , à travers la poussière virevoltante, le jeune étalon qui apparemment l'avait reconnu.

« Hey mon tout beau, tu vas mieux ? »

Elle observa attentivement les membres du cheval. « Oui tu vas mieux, ton antérieur a bien cicatrisé… »

Puis elle regarda encore une fois l'étalon, il était marron, d'un bai très foncé et qui devient plus étincelant à la lumière de l'étoile chauffante, Primban. Il avait, comme la jeune fille, une marque blanche sur le front. Mais lui c'était une forme d'étoile…de mer, d'où son nom. Et il avait une longue marque blanche à une de ses pattes. Ses crins étaient dorés. Ce qui rehaussait la couleur de la robe de l'animal.

Sans plus attendre elle monta sur le dos du jeune étalon, sans selle, mais avec un licol. Il était tout de même fougueux, il valait mieux laisser ça, au moins pour le guider convenablement. Puis ayant laissé la porte ouverte, elle lança au galop notre jeune cheval.

Elle l'avait lancé et celui-ci sauta la barrière de bois dans un saut prodigieux. Sa réception se fit la plus légère et la plus simplement du monde. Il était guérit. Elle pouvait donc véritablement s'amuser.

Elle regarda la falaise. La ferme surplombait toutes les autres maisons qui se trouvaient toutes à coté d'une falaise où on apercevait en bas, l'eau salée se mélanger à l'écume dans des fracas doux contre les falaises. La mer à perte de vue. Elle était loin la misère des autres mondes. Puis elle leva la tête, laissant vagabonder son esprit. Elle voulait voyager, mais elle savait que dans les autres pays, il n'y avait que de la désolation et du sang. Elle regarda encore une fois ce village qui les avait accueillis. Elle était vraiment chanceuse. Mais elle voudrait tellement voyager, à travers les mers, ou même la terre ça lui importait…elle aurait voulu voler aussi…mais ça même sur Sephore c'était impossible. Elle agita énergiquement sa tête,

« Quelles idées stupides ! Estime toi heureuse de vivre comme ça ! » Pensa t-elle « En plus les seuls qui traversent les océans sont les riches et les pirates. » Et elle les hait, les uns comme les autres.

Voyant que l'étalon en avait marre d'attendre, « j'y repenserais plus tard… » Elle claqua sa langue et le cheval partit de l'arrêt, au grand galop, elle le dirigea vers la droite à travers ces vertes prairies où l'on pouvait voir les montagnes enneigées de loin .Il ne fallait que deux heures et demie pour arriver en bas de la montagne …après la monter, c'était autre chose…seul l'oracle le faisait. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui avait permis à elle et à son père d'habiter ici. « Etrange » maintenant qu'elle y repense.

Elle secoua une deuxième fois sa tête et fit encore avancer plus vite Etoile d'eau, qui lui obéit avec plaisir.

Les prés étaient verts, le vent faisait danser les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille derrière elle, on aurait dit un ange. Le cheval rayonnait presque grâce aux rayons de « Primban ». Elle galopa longtemps à travers prés, rivière et la forêt.

Quand elle atteint le lac de « Gindö », elle décida d'arrêter le cheval pour le laisser se reposer, elle aussi en avait besoin d'ailleurs, deux heures de promenade c'est long, surtout quand on a la tête embrouillée comme celle d'Hikari.

Elle s'était assise sur une pierre noire de Colgad. Regardant de sa hauteur, le couché de l'étoile chauffante et le levé de l'étoile nocturne, Naïs. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les étoiles commençaient déjà à apparaître un peu. Mais même avec la nuit qui arrivait, le temps restait chaud et le ciel rouge se reflétait sur le lac, laissant le lac, d'habitude translucide, aussi rouge que le ciel et le sang. Une marre de sang. Elle détestait le sang. Cet horrible liquide visqueux qui te paralyse à son simple contact, à sa simple vue…depuis quand avait lieu son écœurement pour le sang ? Quelque chose avait du la choquer mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle était sûre qu'au fond d'elle, elle était…différente. Mais elle ne le disait à personne. Même si maintenant c'était une certitude. Des fois il lui arrivait des choses vraiment…incroyables. Une fois elle avait réussit à trouver une enfant disparue du village qui s'était perdue en forêt…juste en suivant l'appel des loups blancs. Les maîtres des hautes montagnes…instinctivement, elle avait suivit…elle avait ressentit une si drôle impression à leurs hurlements…

Elle releva la tête, à présent le ciel était complètement rouge et violet. Naïs était dans les tons d'orangé. Alors elle regarda la surface rosée du lac et une soudaine envie d'y plonger la prit. Elle sauta donc du rocher et s'approcha du sable jaune et de la terre. Elle se déshabilla entièrement, et jeta ses habits au sol avant de s'aventurer dans l'eau qui avait chauffée tout le long de la journée.

Elle plongea entièrement, ce lac avait l'air si profond de nuit. Ses algues caressaient doucement le corps nu et musclé d'Hikari. Elle nagea sous l'eau pendant deux longues minutes. Elle arrivait à rester étrangement longtemps sous l'eau sans pour autant en être gênée. Elle aimait tellement l'eau. Elle s'aventura au milieu du lac où elle du reprendre sa respiration avant de replonger au cœur des rochers noirs du lac, qui étaient incroyablement hauts. Les roches aquatiques faisaient presque 7 à 10 mètres de profondeurs. Soit presque 3 minutes et plus sous l'eau. Elle s'amusait à rester le plus longtemps possible avant de remonter et de replonger. Les poissons du lac étaient tous magnifiques avec leurs écailles dorés. Et ils avaient une particularité ils avaient des nageoires très longues et du même genre que les sirènes. « Que l'on ne trouvait presque plus dans ce monde pourris » pensa –t-elle. Elle remonta encore une fois avant de s'apercevoir que le ciel était devenu noir et que les étoiles brillaient. Elle apercevait cependant quelques nuages noirs se former au loin vers la mer.

« Ils sont gigantesques ces nuages ! » se murmura –t-elle.

Puis elle eut un TRES mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait. La saison des pluies n'était pas encore passée…

« PAPA ! » Elle nagea le plus vite possible jusqu'à Etoile d'eau, remis rapidement ses sous vêtements, sa brassière noire et son pantalon de coton gris clair. Ses deux pieds nus donnèrent un coup de talon, réveillant l'animal qui partit au triple galop à travers les champs, les rivières et qui arriva bien plus vite que prévu au village. Sortant de la forêt elle aperçu avec effroi que son pressentiment c'était avéré juste, et que la fumée venait bel et bien du village.

Un incendie.

« Oh non pas ça ! Tout mais pas çaaa ! » Cria t-elle en s'élança au grand galop vers le village en feu. Elle vit alors de là ou elle était, des villageois s'enfuir de peur. Les femmes, et les quelques enfants du village. Elle ne voyait pas l'aubergiste ni son père. Elle s'élança vers eux.

« Marijo ! Cria t-elle »

« Hikari ! Sauve toi ! Ne reste pas là ! »

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? »Cria t-elle en pleur.

« Ils sont arrivés par surprise, on a rien pu faire …hoqueta la très jeune femme, et ils ont mis le feu aux maisons quand ils ont vu qu'on avait pas d'or…ils ont essayé de me capturer mais je me suis enfuis, oh je t'en pris viens avec nous ! On va se réfugier dans les montagnes des neiges éternelles ! Les loups nous sauverons peut être ! »

« Oui, Marijo, cours vers les montagnes et protège les femmes et le peu des enfants. »

« Viens Hikari ! » supplia t-elle à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Non Marijo, moi je vais aider les autres du village, ce sont des paysans : ils ne savent pas se battre, moi oui. »

« Mais Hikari, ce sont des guerriers ! Tu ne pourras rien contre eux ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » hurla t-elle à pleine allure sur le village, elle n'entendit bientôt plus les cris désespérés de son amie et entendit bientôt les cris des hommes du village.

Des guerriers ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Le territoire des nobles s'était-il encore agrandit ? Fallait-il que ça soit toujours part le sang ?

Elle regarda l'auberge, elle était en feu.

« PAPAAA ! » elle voyait trois hommes se battre, contre un. C'était forcément lui.

Elle bondit, et atterrissant non loin d'eux, elle cria :

« Lâchez le, bande de pouilleux ! Occupez vous de quelqu'un de votre taille ! »

Deux hommes rigolèrent et la dévisagèrent de leurs sales regards haineux. Et ces deux là foncèrent sur elle. Epées à la main.

« Hikariii ! » cria Cacto

Elle se concentra, elle devait se souvenir des leçons de son père, il l'entraînait aux arts martiaux et de la guerre depuis tellement longtemps.

Le premier coup fut porté par celui de gauche qui l'attaqua directement au ventre. Instinctivement et tel un oiseau, elle sauta avec autant d'impulsion qu'il lui fallu, sur l'épée de son adversaire. Etant déséquilibré momentanément il tomba en avant, elle en profita pour lui lancer un coup de pied vertical dans la tête, après quoi elle entendit un bruit d'os brisé. « Une vertèbre de déplacée »nota-t-elle. Il tomba lamentablement au sol.

Le second lui, la regarda éberlué avant de se jeter sur elle, l'épée tenue au dessus de la tête de l'homme.

« Amateur ! » rugi-t-elle avec fureur

Car avant qu'il n'est pu abaisser son épée, elle se trouvait sous lui et lui envoya un magistral coup de pied dans les cotes qui le fit lâcher l'épée. Elle sauta comme un singe et donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le nez, à présent brisé de son adversaire, qui fit un pas en arrière l'air médusé. Il porta sa main à son nez qui saignait abondamment. Elle, qui détestait le sang.

« Allez vous en, ou je vous tue » dit-elle d'une voix grave qui se trouva terrifiante.

L'homme ricana un peu et fonça sur elle. Elle soupira et sauta sur le dos du type qui voulait l'attraper. Elle roula sur son dos et atterrit derrière lui. Elle redonna un coup de pied dans son dos. Et elle l'acheva avec le revers de la main sur le cou du gars. Qui tomba à terre presque aussitôt. Tout ce combat c'était déroulé rapidement… trop rapidement et la colère de la jeune blonde ne s'était pas apaisée. Elle regarda d'un regard meurtrier le guerrier qui se battait contre son père. Mort, il gisait à terre. Cacto était debout regardant la fille dans les yeux.

« Hikari ! Naïsa soit louée ! Il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant ! Il faut partir ! »

« Non, père ! Il en est hors de question ! Je reste et je me bas ! Regarde père ! J'ai bien suivis tes instructions ! Et ils sont tous les deux à terre ! Alors je reste et j'aide les derniers survivants ! »

A ce moment précis son regard était perçant et noble. Ses yeux habituellement gris devinrent un mélange de bleu et de vert.

« Où est oba-san ? Où sont les autres ? » S'époumona –t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas Hikari ! Certains sont encore au centre du village et… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, elle enfourcha Etoile d'eau et alla à Cacto.

« On a pas de temps à perdre ! Monte ! »Il leva un sourcil puis la regarda avant de monter derrière elle.

« Au village mon Etoile ! Vite ! » Cria la blonde à son étalon.

Et il obéit, allant dans la boue et le sang. Ils entrèrent dans la fumée noire et étouffante des incendies que ces soldats avaient causés…jamais elle ne leurs pardonneraient, jamais. Soudain une femme sortit de la fumée, en train de tousser. Elle n'avait pas vu le cheval arriver. Elle cria de stupeur et s'effondra à terre, l'air y étant irrespirable.

« Du sang ! » s'exclama alors la blonde qui couru à la femme. Elle la reconnaissait d'ailleurs, c'est la femme du médecin de la ville. Mademoiselle Padeas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sales et sa peau blanche couverte de sang, de sueur et de poussière. Elle avait l'œil gauche étonnamment enflé et la joue gauche griffée. Elle s'était débattu et avait du courir jusqu'ici. Hikari regarda la direction d'où la femme venait. Le bâtiment le plus important de la ville, là ou le peu d'argent est stocké. « La grange rouge » siffla Hikari, la haine dans les se leva et tituba, elle se reprit bien vite et couru alors vers le seul bâtiment de la ville qui n'était pas en feu, les rescapés et les guerriers devaient être là-bas.

« Raaaaaaaaaah ! » Sa haine se lisait sur son visage, et la lueur de ses yeux était claire l'envie de meurtre, elle voulait tous les tuer. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit une épée du village à terre. Elle vit un corps à coté de l'objet, c'était le forgeron. Il avait du se défendre…en vain. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent…pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi …maintenant ?

Elle se saisit de l'épée noire faite avec les cailloux de Colgad. Un matériau utilisable qu'une fois mais indestructible. Et aussi incroyablement léger. Elle recommença sa course vers la grande grange. Où elle attendait des rires et des pleurs mélangés.

A bout de souffle elle ouvrit les portes à la volée, ce qui eu pour effet de faire stopper tout mouvements à l'intérieur. Des hommes armés, ils étaient une vingtaine. Certain buvant les maigres récoltes de vin et d'autres déjà saouls…prenaient les femmes et les violaient à terre comme des animaux.

Son aura inspirait le meurtre, au point que la cicatrice sur son front lui brûlait.

La cicatrice en forme de croissant de Lune était devenue rouge, tout comme la pupille de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds volèrent légèrement autours d'elle. Donnant une impression de puissance. Mais était-ce qu'une impression ?

Les gardes avaient cessés toutes activité et regardaient la blonde. Et tous se postèrent en défense…avant que la dernière qu'elle vit lui fasse perdre ses dernières raisons…

L'aubergiste était à terre, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Elle ne réfléchit plus et dans un élan de rage, courra à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le premier homme qu'elle vit

« Assassiins ! » Hurla Hikari avant d'enchaîner mouvements sur mouvements, et de tuer les guerriers un à un, dans des cris de rages et de désespoirs. L'épée noire devint rouge et Hikari devint une véritable bête sauvage. Telle un loup elle montrait les crocs et déchirait la peau d'un adversaire à un autre, sauta de corps à corps. Au bout de dix minutes, la jeune fille se laissa tomber.

Elle venait de tuer des hommes. Et ceci sans pouvoir se controler. Elle leva la tête. La femme qui était sur le point de se faire violer n'était autre que la fille de treize ans du médecin du village, c'était Anao, une de ses amies.

« Anao…tu vas …bien ? » dit elle dans un demi sourire qui se fit forcé. Que pouvait elle dire ?

La petite brune se leva et couru jusqu'à elle, elle lui criant « merci Hikari ! Merci ! » La petite fille restera choquée à vie et ça ces hommes n'en avaient que faire. Hikari pensant autrement très vite :

« Je viens de sauver le reste du village de ces assassins. »Et elle regarda la petite pleurer dans ces bras.

« Femme ! Sors de là ! » Cet ordre glacial la fit frissonner, la voix venait de l'extérieur. Et sa rage n'était toujours pas passée. La petite anao accrochée à elle, Hikari sortit prudemment de la grande. Pour atterrir dehors, sur les marches noires devant la place couverte des cadavres d'innocents.

Un homme seul, tennant un autre homme entre ses bras, qu'il menaçait avec une épée.

Le chef était vivant et il tenait Cacto entre ses bras.

Le sang d'Hikari ne fit qu'un tour.

« Papaaa ! Sale enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ! »

« Le village n'a pas pu me donner ce que mon maître voulait. »

« C'est normal ! ce village est pauvre et les gens q… »

« Ce que mon maître voulait c'est « l'innomé » qui vit ici. »

« De …quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'un « Innomé » ? On n'a pas de ça ici ! »

Le soldat rigola à cette remarque et Cacto baissa les yeux.

« Haha, oui je crois bien en effet que c'est toi alors… »

« Hein ? »

« Vieil homme, tu sers à rien ! Tiens de la part de mon seigneur ! »

Il planta son épée dans le ventre de Cacto qui sous le coup ouvrit sa bouche et déglutit du sang.

« Sian… » Articula-t-il avant de tomber au sol.

Hikari se mit dans une colère noire, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais encore été. Sa cicatrice devint totalement rouge, comme Naïs qui au dessus de sa tête luisait d'un rouge sang.

« Raaaaaaaaaah ! » se fut qu'un cris avant de se jeter sur l'homme qui ne la vu même pas partir. Sa vitesse était affolante et ses coups précis. Elle le décapita et donna un coup dans la tête de l'homme. La tête disparut derrière la fumée noire de l'incendie.

Puis elle chercha le corps de son père des yeux devenus flous.

Elle se jeta à ses cotés et prit la tête du vieil homme entre ses mains.

« Hikari…hurph …il faut que je te dise que tu n'es …hurph pas ma fille…je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle il y a seize ans, … »

« Que, quoi ? mais… »

« Tait toi, tu es…sous la protection de la déesse Naïsa, la fille de l'étoile nocturne…car tu es une 'Innomée' Sian…car en vérité tu t'appelles Sian…c'était le nom qu'il y avait écrit sur un drap…Tu as été abandonnée Sian…par une femme, je pense que tu es née d'une esclave et d'un noble..mais ce n'est hurph que mon avis…il se stoppa pour continuer…je suis désolée Hikari que tu aies à supporter ça maintenant, mais je ne pouvais te le dire qu'avant de mourir, ta déesse l'a voulu…je suis tellement…hurph désolé… »

« Mais nom de…et ou est elle cette déesse pour nous sauver, hein ? » dit elle en pleurant…

« Sia…Hikari, sache que tu es et tu resteras ma fille…je t'aime tu sais…et se fut…des combats formidables…devient forte et sauve nous…sauve notre monde.. » il lui sourit avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et ses mains au sol.

« Papa je t'aime… » Elle le regarda « Papa ? PAPA ! » Puis s'effondra de douleur sur son corps mort, mêlant son sang à sa plaie au ventre.


End file.
